Guides: Humans
Introduction Humans are the base for many. You spawn as one unless on the Wolf Team of a Conquest game. Pros & Cons Pros: *Ranged weaponry *Ability to use ordinance *Smaller target *Fast attack speed in general (Except shotguns or snipers) *Varied weapons *Secondary and tertiary weapons *Scoping with certain ranged weapons *Snipers *Mounted turret Cons: *Lower damage output (Explosives, shotguns in close-quarters, and snipers deal good damage, though) *Less health *Low damage protection *No melee attack (except when equipped with a knife) *Lower jump height *Health doesn't regenerate *Ordinance is self-damaging *Ammunition and reload, especially bolt-action rifles. *Mounting turret Strategies Other than the weapons, how does someone do well as a human? It's quite simple: Use strategy. Cover Make sure that, if someone is moving, you keep an eye out for any sort of ambush or snipers. Be ready to announce if there's a grenade or wolf incoming, and also open fire if you see one coming. If alone, stay behind solid objects to keep from the gun fire: Crouching behind a box has better accuracy and smaller target area than standing in the open. Flank When moving, your rear is the most vulnerable. Mainly in a Wolf Conquest game, you want to make sure there are no enemies behind you. Sometimes, it's simply best to make sure your position can't be flanked at all. Explosives Throw grenades around corners, fire rockets or grenades into closed areas, and cover allies with them. If someone is running from another, throw a grenade to at least deter the enemies from following. Otherwise, try your hardest to make sure they're not nearby when they explode: It will hurt. Accuracy Accuracy is key as a human. Don't fire too fast, and try not to move. If possible, when using a fully automatic assault weapon at a long range, crouch and fire in bursts. However, crouching in a fire fight is NOT recommended. Otherwise, make sure your mouse sensitivity is set to reasonable levels for you, and don't stop moving in combat. Although crouching in front of an opponent would not be a good idea, in that case, go for walking. Groups It is proven that a group of humans is a much larger problem for enemies than one or two humans. Stick together when moving out, and keep all the other major points in mind. If you can do all this, it should help you get better at the game in general. Now you know the basics of a First Person Shooter, yet you're still having problems. Don't worry, I have the more advanced techniques to work on when possible. Grenades Burst Fire As a weapon fires, the recoil causes the weapon to slowly start aiming up. Fire in bursts, keep the weapon leveled, and you should be able to shoot more accurately. Headshots The head of your target is your friend. It deals a large amount of extra damage, usually causing a fatality. Wolves have larger heads than others, so use this to your advantage. A couple of headshots from the right weapon and you get yourself a kill. Couple this with good accuracy and you're good to go. If you're having problems aiming for the head from the start, an easy way for a headshot is to let the recoil move the cursor up from the body to the head. Grenade Arching Sometimes, enemies enjoy shooting at you behind cover from down a hall. Throwing a grenade directly at them will only do nothing. If you need distance, aim and throw the grenade at an approximate 45 degree angle: Physics dictates that it will go the farthest. Also, use the walls behind them or around them to position the grenade better at their feet for maximum flight time. Grenades on Walls When you come to a corner or are in a tight area, grenades can seem to be a problem. However, you can use the walls to bounce the grenades to where you want it to go. When the enemy is on the move, bounce the grenade off the wall to get it to land near enough to the target to deal either lethal or massive damage. Grenades on Ground When walls aren't around the target, use the ground. Most of the time, a direct throw will result in the grenade missing. Aim down somewhat and bounce the grenade off the ground to cause the target to run into the grenade as it explodes, dealing max damage. Grenade Suicide When you know you are going to die, a grenade can be your best friend, specially against a wolf. Just prepare the grenade and wait for the death. If done properly, the Wolf will take decent damage and, hopefully, die. Sometimes, players can also be affected, but it depends on the range. If they are not nearby, just throw the grenade at them: If done properly, they will take damage or perhaps be defeated. Mass and Red Grenades Using Mass and Red grenades can really help. They're both designed the same way, but different colors. Mass grenades push things away, and Red pulls in. Use these to your advantage and combo with the normal grenade. Killzone Coordination with your team is a must. If you don't know what a "killzone" is, it's an area where one team or group has an extreme tactical and combat advantage, usually resulting in the death of enemies in the zone. To set one up, set the team to cover the entire area while keeping them from view: Usually by crouching behind cover. This works very well if set up in the area where the enemies are going to come from, allowing their bodies to be riddled with bullets within a few seconds. Other than the main points of a First Person Shooter and the semi-advanced strategies of Wolf Team, there are a series of other points you and your team should follow. Straife To avoid accurate enemy fire at you, move left and right with your sidestep buttons (default A and D). Some weapons allow you to shoot accurately on the run-straife (AKEIS-74UF, Z36 K, XEM-8), but with others you have to walk. Just push shift button and side step left and right. Other Strategies Listen If your team tells you to do something, do it unless you have a reason to do otherwise. This includes strategic positioning and spamming radio commands: Yes, if someone tells you to stop spamming radio commands, stop. Also, if you listen carefully, you can hear the footsteps of nearby or approaching enemies: Hence the part about not spamming radio commands. Advance Move slowly while sticking together. If you advance too quickly, you're asking to be ambushed. Check the cover, go to cover, and tell your team of any incoming dangers (Try the "Enemy Spotted" radio command.) Hold Sometimes the best course of action is none at all. Just holding behind cover can help create a killzone or disrupt an enemy's killzone. Hold position when something is either being looked at or you are being suppressed. Alert If something happens, tell the team. In an Ice Hold game, don't expect your team to revive you successfuly if you're surrounded by Wolves and you keep asking to be revived without warning them. In short, tell them what's coming, tell them what's there: Keep them posted on any updates of the situation if possible. Final words This is, by no means, a complete guide. As more strategies, techniques, or important notes to follow are brought to my attention, I'll add them to the guide. I hope this helps any new players to better grasp the game. Category:Guides